


Green Tea and Honey

by MyAUIsAMess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Feels, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Inarizaki, Karasuno, Love Triangle, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Multi, Nekoma, Sad, Soulmates, kuroo tetsurou x reader - Freeform, kuroo x reader - Freeform, miya atsumu - Freeform, miya osamu - Freeform, relationship, suna rintarou x reader, suna x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAUIsAMess/pseuds/MyAUIsAMess
Summary: Kuroo X Reader X SunaA chance encounter with an opposing team member makes you wonder if soulmates really do exist.Some manga spoilers (Nationals)Prelude to Clair de Lune! I finally got this written, took a while but it's here!Enjoy!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Suna Rintarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	1. Green Tea & Honey

~~**Annoying.** ~~

The one word that he knew you never liked hearing - was that you were annoying.

Annoying was the word that could bring up a dozen million memories of your previous relationship. All you had wanted to do was show your support for them and be there for them, but they found it Annoying.

Kuroo had saved you from that relationship yet there you were, in shock at his use of the word that scared you the most.

Despite knowing this, Kuroo still called you Annoying. Whether it be out of frustration or anger, he should have known this was one word he should've never said to you.

****Earlier****

You had went to go find him after their loss to Karasuno, you were their manager and went to comfort your boyfriend, who happened to be on the other team, after the match.

It was an intense game, The Battle at the Dumpster as they called it.

You were unable to locate him on the court so you asked the rest of the teammates where he'd gone.

"No clue! He was here just a moment ago," Yaku replied back to you.

Kenma, sitting on the floor, exhausted, looked up at you, "I think he may be in the hallway Y/N - san. He may look cool on the outside but I'm sure he still took this loss kinda hard..."

"Thank you Kenma, i'll keep that in mind," you replied back to him flashing him a smile and throwing him a banana to refuel.

You walked past the rest of Nekoma, through the gym doors into the hall in search of your raven-haired boyfriend.

After looking for him for about 10 minutes, you found him sitting on a bench in a non-crowded hallway near the washrooms. He was bent over, face in his hands, you could tell he had kept all his frustration to himself. He never showed it to his team. He was the captain after all.

You walked over to him, "Kuroo....are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine," he replied raising his head to look at you. You could tell that he'd been crying from the slight redness forming under his eyes.

You reached out to pat his head, but Kuroo caught your hand, "I'm fine, Y/N, i just....really want to be left alone right now..."

"But Kuroo..." You looked at him with a face of concern and sadness, "It's alright...it's gonna be ok-"

"HOW IS LOSING OKAY?!" His grip around your hand tightened.

You stood there in shock, he had never raised his voice at you before.

Realizing his mistake, he released your hand, "Please Y/N...just leave me alone for now. I need to sort out my thoughts."

"Kuroo I- I just want to help y-"

"PLEASE Y/N, YOU'RE BEING REALLY ANNOYING RIGHT NOW." He was standing above you now, he was angry.

You were looking up at him, shocked at his tone and use of the word - Annoying.

Your shock transitioned into pain.

Your eyes moved from his eyes to the floor. The only thing that managed to come out of your mouth was, "...I'm sorry...I'll leave you alone..."

Kuroo said nothing, which prompted you to walk away before he said anything else.

Then it sunk in, he realized he'd messed up, messed up pretty bad.

"Fuck....what have I done...?" Frustrated, he sat back down on the bench.

He knew he'd hurt you, but he couldn't bring himself to go after you in that moment.

Instead he watched your figure disappear into the crowd.

Unknown to him, his eyes weren't the only ones that watched you walk away.

You caught the attention of a pair of sharp green-yellow eyes, which had witnessed your whole exchange on his way out of the washroom...

****Later that Evening****

You'd finished dinner with your team and had bathed to relieve the stress from today.

Changing into a baggy shirt and sweats, you walked through the hall of the inn. You wanted tea to help you relax so you decided to get yourself some hot water from the lobby.

You turned the corner into the lobby when you bumped into someone you would rather not interact with.

Your then childhood friend turned ex-boyfriend Tsukishima Kei stood before you, looking down at you with that annoying smirk on his face.

You looked up at him annoyed.

"Oh my bad I didn't see you there Y/N," still smirking, "Hmmmmm? I'm surprised you're not hanging out with Kuroo-san tonight...oho unless...oh nooo, are you two fighting?"

You avoided his gaze.

He leaned in to get a better look at your face, "Ahhh, so you are fighting...hmmm knowing Kuroo-san he doesn't get mad often," he then had a realization, "Unless....you managed to annoy him, Y/N."

You didn't say anything. 

Tsukishima let out a small laugh, straightening himself out while continuing to look at you.

"You know Y/N, if you've already managed to annoy him, it wont be long until he leaves you."

_Oh, like you did right?_

You looked up at him, your eyes brimming with tears, "You're an asshole Tsukki."

You changed your mind about the tea and turned around to head back to your room. You were mad at yourself for letting him get to you.

Opening the door to your room, you grabbed your phone, a volleyball and Karasuno jacket from your bed. 

Your best friend Hitoka Yachi who was in the middle of brushing out her hair noticed your mood as you came in, "You okay Y/N? Did something happen?"

"I'm okay Hitoka-chan, just gonna step out for a bit and practice some serving in a park or something..."

"Are you sure? It's getting late Y/N..." 

You gave her a reassuring smile despite how red your eyes looked, "I'll be okay Hitoka-chan, I just need to blow off some steam for a bit..."

Yachi was aware that you didn't like talking about whatever you were going through until you've had a day or two to calm down.

She gave you a worried look, "Just be careful okay? Call me if you need anything...I'm here for you Y/N..."

"Thanks Hitoka-chan..." you gave her another smile and headed out the door.

You left the inn, ball in hand, in search of the nearest park with a volleyball net.

Eventually, you found one with a sand court a 20 minute walk away from the inn. It was quite the walk but it did you some good as a breather.

If there was anything that helped calm you down, it was taking it out on a volleyball practicing some serves.

You stretched and started serving the ball over the net and retrieving it over and over.

It was tiring but helped take your mind off of today's events.

After what felt like an hour, you decided to take a short break. You wiped the sweat off your forehead removing your jacket in the process. You plopped yourself down on the sand and drank some water.

The night air felt nice and cool on your skin. You looked up at the moon, admiring how big and bright it was. This was the most relaxed you'd ever been today. It was refreshing.

Just as you were getting up to continue, you heard some footsteps walking towards where you were.

You looked at your phone for the time, 10:11 pm.

You hadn't realized how long you'd been out for. What felt like an hour was actually 2. 

It was late now, you were all alone in a park being lit by a single lamppost, far from your inn and now faced a potential serial killer or kidnapper approaching you.

You stood frozen in your place from fear as you stared at the unfamiliar shadow coming closer to you.

From the silhouette you could tell it was a man, possibly wearing a track suit, and much taller than you were.

You didn't know how to fight but you knew how to use a volleyball.

Mustering up all the courage you had, you shakily got your stance ready to serve the ball at this person's head.

"Don't come any closer!" You yelled as the figure was almost 10 feet away from you.

The figure finally stepped into the light.

The first thing you noticed was their eyes - a green yellowish tone that resembled green tea and honey.

His eyes drew you in, the fear from earlier disappearing.

If it was anyone else you may have looked away, but you found yourselves just staring into each other's eyes.

You recognized this person, _more like recognized those eyes_. 

Suna Rintarou.

Inarizaki. Number 10. Middle Blocker. Great range.

You had played a match against them the day before.

Those eyes had you captivated when you caught a glance of each other as their team was making their way to the gym.

You felt your heart skip a beat and your breath hitch in that brief moment. Then when you realized you were staring, you brought yourself back to the match.

The person before you now was examining your stance in front of him.

"Were you going to serve that at my head..?" he asked, trying to stifle his laugh.

You realized how dumb you must've looked right there and then. Embarrassed, you got out of your stance, holding the ball with both hands, looking down at the ground in front of you.

"I'm sorry...I thought you were a serial killer or something..." you replied.

At this point Suna couldn't hold back his laughter, "And you were planning on serving me to death if I was?"

You nodded still looking at the ground.

"That's the first time I ever seen anyone try to do that, although your serving stance is a bit off..."

You started to turn red.

He noticed this and then said, " I'm sorry, it was just funny...wait, you're one of the managers on Karasuno aren't you?"

You finally looked up at him, you hadn't realized how handsome he was until he was this close.

Aside from his sharp eyes, he was pretty well built and boy was he tall.

Realizing you were staring again, you quickly nodded.

"So what's the manager of Karasuno doing all the way out here this late at night," he asked looking down at your volleyball, "Practicing...?"

You averted your gaze and started walking towards the net, "Just relieving some stress...didn't realize I'd been out here so long..."

You readied yourself to serve another one, when he spoke up, "Boyfriend problems?"

You looked back at him.

He continued, "Nekoma right? You're dating their captain?"

"How'd you - "

"How'd I know? I saw the whole thing between you two after their loss to Karasuno," he answered.

"You a fan of spying on other people's relationships or something?" you asked coldly.

Suna laughed, "No no spying...just happened to be walking out of the washroom at the time. Even so, i felt bad for you...he shouldn't have raised his voice at you like that...you were only trying to comfort him right?" 

You didn't say anything, instead you looked down at the volleyball in your hands.

He walked right up to you, taking the ball from your hands, tossing it a couple times in the air.

You looked at him again, "So you know about me then. Now why are you out here so late Suna-san?"

"Just Suna is fine...and same as you just relieving some stress... especially after losing to your school," he replied.

"I'm sorry," you immediately answered back.

Suna laughed once again, "No need to be sorry, your team is pretty good, your megane middle blocker is annoying though."

"Oh yes he is," you agreed.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Suna joked.

You went silent.

When you said nothing he went surprised, "WAIT REALLY?" he let out a whistle, "You must have it rough, having to deal with seeing him all the time and now you and your boyfriend are fighting...."

You took the ball from his hands, "I'll take my leave now..."

You started to grab your things to head back when you felt his hand on your shoulder.

He turned you around having you look up at him, "Look I'm sorry, i didn't mean to add to the fire. Sorry for coming off as an asshole....Look, we're both here to blow off some steam so what do you say I help you with your serves for a bit? I'll even walk you back to your hotel after. What do you say?"

You examined his face to see if there was any ill intentions behind his proposition.

Finding none you answered him, "If you can show me how to properly serve it at someone's head then we have a deal."

"Deal," he said smiling at you.

The next hour he showed you the proper form and technique for underhand and overhand serves. 

He was a great teacher, he made it easy to understand and did his best to correct any flaws that your serves may have had.

When he felt like you finally had both down, he offered to teach you to jump serve.

"I don't know about that Suna," you replied.

Suna reassured you, "It'll be okay Y/N, promise. We'll take it slow, baby steps."

He proceeded to show you how to position the ball, how to run up and make contact with the ball once you were up in the air.

Eventually you decided to apply everything he taught you and give it a try.

Suna stood near the net to watch your form.

You stood at the edge of the court. Talking a deep breath, you threw the ball in front of you.

You started your run up, eyes on the ball, arm ready to swing into action.

And then you jumped.

The only thing was, you forgot that this court was much smaller than the ones you were used to.

You had ended up jumping forward into the net face first. You also didn't realize how high up you had jumped.

The last thing you heard was Suna's "Oh shit, Y/N!" before falling.

You thought you had fallen flat onto the sand. You expected it would hurt more but you were surprisingly okay.

You slowly opened your eyes and were met with Suna's eyes. 

He had caught you before you hit the ground. Now you were laying on top of him just staring at each other.

Suna started to sit up causing you to shift into his lap.

Then you both started to laugh.

"You actually caught me! What are you? A libero for humans?!," you said still laughing.

"That was actually pretty funny, you almost face planted there," he replied back wiping away tears from laughing so hard.

As your laughter started to die down, you found yourselves staring into each other's eyes.

Suna reached out to tuck a stray hair behind your ear.

The slight touch was enough to send your heart beating. If you weren't careful you were sure he could hear it.

His hand lingered on the side of your face, thumb softly stroking your cheek.

Crimson started to form on your face from the contact.

You brought your hands up to his chest, surprised at how fast his heart was beating as well.

Suna then slowly leaned in, your noses barely touching.

His eyes were still staring into yours, looking to see if you wanted him to stop.

When you didn't say or do anything he took that as an okay.

His face leaned in closer...and closer, until - 

You felt a pair of lips meet yours.

They were surprisingly soft, each kiss sent a jolt of excitement through your body.

You held each other closer and the kisses became deeper.

As much as you knew how wrong this was, it was hard to separate yourselves from each other.

There was something about the two of you that seemed so different from your previous and current relationship. 

You could tell that Suna felt something too by the way he stared at you each time you would occasionally break the kiss to breathe.

The two of you were in your own world, completely forgetting that you were making out in a random park at almost midnight.

Eventually, Suna broke the kiss and examined your reaction.

He held your face between his hands, resting his forehead on yours.

Staring at your lips then looking up at you again he asked, "Stay with me tonight...?"

You looked into his green tea and honey eyes. Without a second thought, you replied, "Okay..."

****The Next Morning****

You woke up to his breath near your ear, warmth on your bare back and a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist.

The previous night had been the best you felt in a while.

You had spent the night with Suna Rintarou.

The two of you left the park hand in hand, Suna had found a place for the two of you to stay.

You messaged Yachi to cover for you since you would not make it back. You promised to explain to her the next day.

Feeling him shift behind you, you turned yourself around to face him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Suna greeted you, kissing your forehead and both eyes.

You smiled at the gesture, "Good morning, Rin."

Taken aback, he looked at you with wide eyes and then remembered, "Oh right, I told you to call me that...last night..."

You both blushed.

Suna stroked your cheek, "You okay? I wasn't too rough was I?" He gave you a concerned look.

You shook your head, "No no, I'm fine..." Your blush deepened at the thought of all the things the two of you did the previous night.

He took your hand and brought it to his lips, peppering kisses along your fingertips.

His kisses sent shivers down your spine, you were sure that if he continued on like this, your bodies would be entwined again soon enough.

"Rin..." you said shakily, "We're gonna have to get up soon, we gotta check out..."

Suna looked at the clock beside the bed, "Damn, you're right."

He sat up and picked up the phone on the bedside table, dialing the reception.

You sat up in a panic, "Rin we don't have to check out right now, we're not even dr-"

"Hi there, yes this is room 101. I was wondering if I could extend our stay one more night? .... Oh, okay, perfect thank you so much."

He hung up the phone

"Rin why did you-"

"Stay with me again tonight," He took both of your hands in his and stared into your eyes, "Today is the last day of the tournament and closing ceremony. After we leave tomorrow morning, we might not be able to see each other again, for a while maybe. I feel something between us that's like nothing I've ever felt before and I know you feel it too Y/N..."

"But Rin, I'm - "

"I know you're with Nekoma, but please...one more night..."

It was hard to deny that you felt like you'd finally found the person you were meant to be with.

But the biggest issue here was that you were currently still in a relationship and even if you were to be with Suna, it'd be a long distance one. You weren't sure if you could handle that much change and distance in so little time.

Sure Kuroo didn't apologize yet, but you still did love him and you were still dating him.

That was when the guilt started to settle in. You had cheated on Kuroo while finding the one who you felt was your soulmate in the process.

This timing really sucked.

Suna read your reaction, "I'm sorry...I know its a lot to ask, I'm aware you're still in a relationship Y/N. I completely understand if you say no...." He looked down at your hands.

At that moment you heard a ping from your phone.

You both looked at it, Suna let go of your hand to allow you to reach for it.

You unlocked your phone and saw a text from Kuroo.

_**Hey, I took the night to clear my head, what I did to you yesterday was wrong, can we talk later today? I want to make things right again, Y/N, please?** _

Judging from your reaction, Suna knew it was Kuroo.

"He wants to talk and fix things between us," your eyes shifting from the phone to him.

Suna took your free hand and held it, "That's great Y/N...," he let out a sigh, "I only hope he learns to treat you better this time..."

"Rin - "

"It's fine Y/N, I knew what I was getting myself into...," he gave you a small smile, "Let's get dressed and maybe grab some breakfast on the way back?"

All you could do was look at him and nod.

The two of you got dressed and headed out of the hotel. He lent you one of his medical face masks to hide your face in case someone were to spot you two.

You went to the nearest convenience store to pick up some breakfast before heading back to your inn.

He walked you until a block before the inn Karasuno was staying at to avoid people from seeing you two.

Facing each other, you looked into his eyes again.

"Hey Y/N," he started as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets, "I know you and Nekoma are gonna patch things up today but if you change your mind about tonight....I'll be there..."

"Rin..."

"Only if you change your mind Y/N...but if the closing ceremony is the last time see you then...I guess this is goodbye...you take care of yourself okay? Don't let him talk to you like that again, or else I won't hesitate to come all the way to Miyagi or Tokyo and steal you away from him," He let out a small laugh.

You smiled at him and laughed. You could feel the tears starting to form in your eyes.

He pulled you into a hug, pulling his mask down and placed a kiss on your forehead.

You hugged him back, "Thank you Rin..."

Looking up at him, he took your face in his hands, wiping away your tears.

You placed your hands on top of his, "I'll be seeing you Rin..."

"Mm. You too Y/N."

You turned around and started to walk back to your inn with both the feeling of sadness and guilt.

Suna watched your form slowly disappear into the building before walking back to his own hotel.

When you got back into your room, Yachi wanted answers. You told her everything that had happened the previous night and made her promise not to tell anyone. She was shocked and surprised that you would ever do something like that.

You also explained to her that Kuroo wanted to fix things between the two of you later today.

She understood that the situation you were in was crazy but assured you that she would be there to support you no matter what.

You thanked her for this.

The day progressed with the finals, Karasuno unfortunately had not made it to top 3, the closing ceremony went down without a hitch.

You and Suna had seen each other in passing, eyes briefing meeting each other before resuming whatever it was that your teams were doing.

Kuroo had met up with you later on in the day and apologized for his behaviour in which you forgave him. He promised you he would visit once all the stress of nationals had died down.

After your talk you went to your respective lodging.

Later that night, you were packing your stuff to leave tomorrow. Things were okay with Kuroo, but you couldn't get Suna out of your thoughts.

Suna would be staying in the same room as last night, he said he'd wait there if anything.

You tried to shake the thought from your head but it kept coming back to you.

"Are you going to see him?" Yachi asked examining you.

You looked at her, "I cant Hitoka-chan, this is wrong..."

She frowned, "Your eyes are saying something else Y/N. You want to see him..."

Your eyes widened. Was it that obvious?

"Y/N...I know this is wrong but....go. You won't be able to see him after this right? And you want to right? I don't know much about soulmates but if that's what you feel you two are, this is the only time you can be together right?" She shot you a smile.

"Hitoka-chan...." Your eyes started to water.

"I'll cover for you...now go," she gave you a hug.

"Thank you Hitoka-chan..." You cried.

You quickly grabbed all your things and snuck out before anyone could spot you.

This time you decided to take the bus to the hotel where you and Suna had stayed.

You walked through the automatic doors, past the lobby and walked down the hallway.

You stopped in front of the room. There was still time to change your mind, yet the only thing you could think of was seeing him again.

Taking a deep breath you raised you hand and knocked on the door.

You heard someone quickly walk to the door.

The door opened and there he was looking at you as if he couldn't believe you were here.

You tried to find the right words to say to him, "Rin, Hi I-"

"Y/N....you actually came back..."

He smiled at you and pulled you into the room. 

Dropping your bag on the floor, you looked up at him.

The two of you didn't say anything, just stared into each other's eyes.

He grabbed your face with both his hands, leaned in, and kissed you.

"Tonight, you're mine Y/N."

You nodded and let yourselves get lost in each other for one more night.

****The Morning After****

The two of you barely slept a wink last night.

You wanted to spend as much time together before parting ways. You weren't sure if you'd ever see each other after this.

Caressing your face, Suna spoke up, "Hey Y/N..."

"Yes, Rin?" You replied sleepily.

"If ever... in the future we meet again, if we're both not seeing anyone, and if time allows...I'm going to marry you Y/N."

You looked into his green tea and honey eyes before replying, "I'd like that..."

Suna held you tight as you sobbed quietly in his arms.

_**Fin.** _


	2. Do you...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were supposed to go back to normal after the two of you parted ways, but the thought of your time with Suna still haunts your thoughts.

Karasuno had made it back to Miyagi, the stress of nationals had died down during the ride home.

The bus finally came to a stop in front of the school, one by one you all got off the bus and retrieved your bags.

Takeda- sensei and Coach Ukai gave a brief speech prior to everyone parting ways, noting that everyone should rest properly and eat well when they got home.

You walked home with Yamaguchi, with Tsukki walking ahead of you two.

Ever since you and Tsukki had your falling out, this was how walking home had been. You felt bad for Yamaguchi who had been friends with the two of you since you were elementary.

He always tried to keep the peace and help mend the friendship between the three of you, but after you and Tsukki had dated, it was hard to return to how things were before.

It was even harder also being Tsukki's neighbour.

You finally got to each other's houses, Tsukki entered his without a word to the both of you.

Yamaguchi dropped you off to your front door and bid you goodnight.

"Good night Yams, get some rest okay? You guys did great out there, I'm proud of all of you..." you replied back.

You went into your house, greeted your parents and told them about your first time at nationals, everything besides Suna of course.

You explained to them that Karasuno had unfortunately not made it to the finals, but instead expressed how proud you were of the team and that you were excited to continue being their manager in the years to come. You told them how far you believed this team could go.

They loved how enthusiastic and passionate you had gotten about the sport.

They asked about Kuroo to which you replied that his team had done well too, and that he would be visiting sometime soon.

After dinner you retreated to your room upstairs, setting your bags down in the corner of your room.

You changed out of your tracksuit and prepared to wash off the day in the bath.

It was hard to avoid the thoughts of what had happened the past few days, both the sad and the happy.

You sat in the tub, looking up at the ceiling.

 _I wonder how Suna's doing..._ was your first thought.

Realizing your mistake, you shook your head and proceeded to get out of the tub.

_I've been in here too long to be thinking of him right now...._

Putting on a new set of PJs, hair wrapped in a towel, you made your way back to your room.

You sat on your bed, grabbing your phone that had been charging on your bedside table.

You saw Kuroo had sent you a message.

_Kurooster <3 [9:45 pm] :_

**Hey Chibi-Chan, hope you got home safe. I miss you already <3**

_You [9:53pm]:_

**Yea, got home a bit ago, sorry for the late text. Just showered, heading to bed soon. Miss you too...**

_Kurooster <3 [9:55 pm] :_

**Okay no worries, rest up and I'll talk to you when you wake. Goodnight Y/N, I love you.**

You stared at the last few words of his message. You could feel the guilt starting to creep in again...

_You [9:56pm]:_

**I love you too, Kuroo.**

Letting out a deep breath, you set your phone down beside you, unwrapping the towel from your head to dry off the remaining moisture from your hair.

Once you were sure your hair was completely dry, you settled into bed and turned off the lights.

You were sure you were exhausted but you were finding it hard to fall asleep.

You tossed and turned and nothing seemed to be working.

Grabbing your phone from your beside table you decided to browse your social media in hopes of helping you fall asleep.

You scrolled through your twitter, nothing seemed to peak your interest.

You moved on to your Instagram.

You watched the stories from you friends at Karasuno and Nekoma. You giggled at all the stories of everyone knocking out on their way home earlier.

Going through your notifications you found that a few people from school had liked your post of the team you had uploaded earlier that day.

You noticed that some people from other teams had liked the photo as well and even commented to congratulate Karasuno for getting so far.

As you were going through the comments, one stuck out to you, from an @atsumumiya .

You realized it was Atsumu from Inarizaki and clicked on his profile.

Scrolling through his posts, you saw it consisted mostly selfies of himself or with his brother, until you got to the posts with his team.

Mostly with Aran or Kita, and then you came across one with Suna...

It was a selfie of them during lunch, all of them smiling while eating some onigiri Osamu had made for them.

It was the first time you had seen their regular school uniforms - red tie, white shirt, beige blazer.

You couldn't deny that you found Suna handsome in it.

Curiosity started to get the best of you when you saw that people were tagged in the post.

Tapping on the photo, you saw his username come up.

Without a second thought you clicked on it. Relieved that it wasn't on private, you went through his posts.

They consisted a lot of selfies of him with the twins fighting in the background. This made you laugh.

The rest were of random things, food and posts with his team.

You found it interesting to see what he was like outside of volleyball.

With each photo of him, you could feel your heart ache. You knew you probably wouldn't see each other again.

The time you spent with him was short lived and now you both had to continue your lives as they were before you met.

Yet, you couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about you too....

If he missed you...

If he thought about what the two of you could've been...

Whether or not he meant what he said about marrying you...

You missed him.

You wanted to see him, hear his voice again, be in his arms again.

The two of you agreed that exchanging numbers was probably a bad idea. He respected that you were still in a relationship no matter how much the two of you wanted to be together.

Suna also didn't want Kuroo to get suspicious of you two in case you swapped numbers.

Kuroo did apologize and had promised to make it up to you in the end. There was no reason for you and Suna to stay in contact.

What was past is past, you were going to work out your relationship with Kuroo.

Yet the 'Follow" button on Suna's profile was staring you in the face, the temptation to still have a bit of him in your life growing.

You tried to convince yourself that this may have been just a fling, he probably would forget about you in a day or so.

You tried to pass him off as a playboy in your mind that probably only used you to de-stress, even though his profile said otherwise.

Reading the time in the corner, you hadn't realized how long you'd been on your phone until now. You had gotten into bed at 10:15pm and it was now 12am.

Sighing to yourself you closed the app and set the phone back on your table. 

Laying back down on your bed, you stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you even thinking of me, Rin? " you whispered to yourself.

You brought your arm up to cover your eyes, trying to keep tears from forming in your eyes.

Turning to your side, you closed your eyes in hopes of getting some sleep in.

All of a sudden you heard a ping from your phone.

You reached out for it, slowly opening your eyes to see the notification on your home screen.

An Instagram notification.

You unlocked your phone and clicked on the app.

There was an unread direct message notification at the top.

_Who in the world is trying to message me at this time..?_

You navigated to your DMs and read the username.

**@sunarin_**

The speed at which you sat up was like no other.

Your eyes widened, you almost couldn't believe it.

All sorts of questions started to circle in your head.

How did he find you? Was it through Atsumu's activity? Did he see Atsumu's comment and realize it was you? What was he doing up still?

Shaking the thoughts out your head, you stared at the message, finger hovering over it.

The two of you were supposed to go back to normal, yet here you were hesitating on reading his late night message.

You figured that you could just read the message and not reply, and delete it as soon as you were done.

Leaving him on read would prevent any suspicions later on.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in your throat, you tapped on his message...

_@sunarin_ :_

**Hey Y/N...Hope you got back safely. Sorry for messaging you so late...I know we agreed not to keep in touch but I was thinking about you and I just** **wanted to tell you that**

**I miss you.**

**I wont forget about you or the time we spent.**

**I hope that things work out well for you and that you find happiness.**

**If that rooster hurts you, I wont let him off easy. Lol.**

**Hopefully we can meet again in the future...**

**I love you Y/N.**

Droplets fell onto your phone screen upon reading those last few words.

You hadn't realized when you started crying.

You re-read the message multiple times, engraining each word, each phrase into your memory.

Once you were sure you had it memorized, you held your finger on his message.

It took a lot for you not to reply back, but it took everything in you to hit 'Delete.'

**_Permanently_ ** _**Delete Message? Yes/Cancel** _

You sat there, hovering your finger over Yes, fighting back the urge to reply.

Biting down on your lip to prevent your sobs from escaping, you hit yes.

As you watched his name disappear from your inbox, your vision blurred, and the only thing you could feel was your heart breaking.

_**Fin.** _


	3. Scarlet Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next couple years were going well for you and Kuroo, but will an unexpected message ruin what you've tried so hard to build?

After nationals, Kuroo made it so that he would see you every weekend if he could.

He felt guilty about how he'd treated you that day and wanted to make things right.

It was almost always the same when he'd come visit; you'd meet him at the bus stop, grab dinner and catch up, and then head to your place after. There would even be the occasional bouquet or small gifts he'd surprise you with.

Your parents liked him so they were okay with him being over, as courteous as he was, only thing was he would have to sleep in the guest room.

This of course didn't stop one of you from sneaking into the other room in the late hours of the night when your parents would be fast asleep.

There were times that you were allowed to go visit him in Tokyo and stay over at his place; he had gotten an apartment during his first year of university from working multiple part time jobs.

It was small but comfortable, whenever you were over at his place it made you feel like a married couple. You enjoyed the feeling.

Almost a couple years have passed, your relationship with Kuroo had improved and you hadn't heard from Suna again after that night. You figured that leaving him on read gave him a clear message.

You wanted to work things out with Kuroo and after confiding in Yachi and surprisingly Suga-senpai after nationals, you were convinced that it was only the right thing to do.

Kuroo was now in his 2nd year of university studying business and you were in your 3rd year of high school.

Graduation was coming up quick, you wanted to spend as much time with Kuroo before being bombarded with deadlines and exams.

You were aiming to go to a teacher's college in Tokyo in the fall. Kuroo was very supportive of your dream and offered to help you study for entrance exams every now and then.

There would be times where he'd occasionally bring up how much he missed playing volleyball so you'd sneak him into the Karasuno gym to play a bit.

You were still one of the managers along with Yachi, so it was only natural for you to have a key.

This weekend was like any other that he'd come visit.

The two of you sat on the gym floor, talking about Kuroo's time at university and what we wants to do after he graduates.

"Why don't you try working for the volleyball association, Kuroo?" you asked him.

"Hmm...I guess I haven't really thought about that Y/N. You think they'd hire someone like me?" he replied.

"I'm sure they would, plus, who wouldn't hire one of the best captains Nekoma has come to know?" you said with a smirk.

He laughed, "Ha, you're funny Y/N...but you know what? Maybe I'll give it a try..." He ruffled your hair and gave you a kiss on the forehead, "Set me a couple more, will ya?"

He stood up and walked towards the net.

"Yes, captain!" you replied smiling, ball in hand.

After a couple hours, the two of you headed back to your place for dinner.

You ate with your parents, the three of them catching up as always as if they didn't see him almost every other weekend.

After dinner you watched a few movies over dessert.

Your parents had retreated for the night after the 2nd movie bidding the both of you goodnight.

And after another movie, the two of you decided it was time to bathe before heading to bed.

You took turns using the bath, you usually prompted him to go first since he "has less hair to wash" as you would say.

You liked long showers so it was better for you to go afterwards so he wouldn't have to wait too long.

Kuroo had finished his shower and met you outside the washroom door.

"All yours chibi-chan," he said, trying to dry off more of his hair with his towel. He leaned into your ear and whispered in a sultry tone, "Your room tonight?"

You started to go red.

"M-mhm!" you replied back nervously.

"You're so cute when you're flustered, Y/N." Kuroo let out a small laugh, "I'll see you there."

He started to walk towards your room.

Doing 'stuff' in your home was risky business, every time made you nervous about getting caught but boy did you look forward to it.

You watched him walk down the hall and stop in front of your door to look at you again.

He winked at you causing you to become flustered again.

He giggled to himself and opened your bedroom door.

As soon as you saw him go in, you made your way into the washroom and proceeded to bathe.

****KUROO POV****

Kuroo walked into your room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Unlocking his phone, he went through his socials and answered any texts from classmates and his old pals from Nekoma.

He sat himself on your bed, shaking out any bit of moisture from his hair with his free hand.

He could faintly hear your singing from the washroom, this made him smile.

Kuroo decided to watch a couple YouTube videos while he waited for you to finish, when he heard a ping from your phone.

He looked over at it and then looked at the time. 12:00am.

 _Hm, pretty late to be messaging at this time...._ he thought to himself.

No one has ever messaged you this late besides him of course so he got curious.

The two of you knew each other's passwords, he figured it would be okay to see who it was in case it was an emergency.

He tapped the screen and saw it was an Instagram direct message notification.

He also noticed your battery almost running out so he got up and plugged it into the charger on your bedside table.

Unlocking your phone, he navigated to the app.

_Probably one of those creepy promoter people trying to sell her something, might as well delete it for her..._

Clicking on your inbox he read the bolded username: **_@sunarin__**

"Hmmm...? Why does this name sound familiar...." he said to himself.

Kuroo searched the profile and realized it was one of the guys from Inarizaki. He'd seen him in the match with Karasuno during nationals.

_Okay, this is kinda random...What does Suna Rintarou want with Y/N...more so, how do they know each other, I don't recall seeing them talk once..._

He noticed you weren't following him and figured there was probably a good reason.

Going back to your inbox, he clicked on the message.

The first thing he noticed was the length and amount of typos in it at first glance.

"Yikes. This guy must be drunk or something..."

He proceeded to read the message and make out as much of it as he could.

As Kuroo read each sentence, he felt anger starting to form within him.

This was no ordinary random drunk message.

There were bits of it that stood out to him:

~~_**Nationals.** _ ~~

~~_**Late nights.** _ ~~

~~_**I haven't forgotten about you.** _ ~~

~~_**I still think about you.** _ ~~

~~_**I miss you.** _ ~~

~~_**I'm sorry.** _ ~~

~~_**I want to see you again.** _ ~~

Kuroo was gritting his teeth at this point in both anger and pain. His vision started to go scarlet like a rage that was was trying to force it's way out.

There was no mistake, he knew something had happened between the two of you a couple years ago.

Part of him blamed himself for it happening but what he wanted to know most of all is why you kept it from him.

The two of you had been pretty honest with each other thus far.

He couldn't believe that you had gone and done what you did, he felt betrayed and even more so angry because if not for this random occurrence, he would've never known.

He slowly set your phone down on your bedside table and walked towards the window to cool his head.

Then your bedroom door opened.

****YOUR PV****

You finished your bath and walked down the hall to your room.

You opened the door to find Kuroo standing at the window, towel still around his neck and his hands in his pajama pockets.

"Kuroo?" 

He said nothing.

You walked towards him and placed your hand on his back.

You felt him tense a bit at the contact.

"Kuroo are you okay?" you asked him concerned.

He turned around and looked down at you.

He wasn't smiling.

The glow from the moonlight made his eyes more yellow than they usually were. 

In this light he resembled a wolf about to attack its prey.

His aura was starting to scare you.

"Kuroo what's wrong...?" you managed to ask him.

He was staring into your eyes intensely as if trying to get something out of you.

When you didn't budge, he finally spoke in a tone you'd never heard before, it was tone mixed with pain and anger...

"Hey...Y/N, tell me the truth...Did you sleep with Suna Rintarou?"

_**Fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!
> 
> Next chapter will be written from Suna's perspective......stay tuned!


	4. drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna finds it hard to forget you since you parted ways. He lets fate decide if you two will meet again, but will a night out with friends ruin his chances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suna POV after Nationals.
> 
> Last half best read with and inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HLumkaPcCI

He'd be lying if he said he didn't take the 'breakup' hard.

He said he would let fate takes its course with the two of you and if you were meant to be in the future, you'd make your way back to each other somehow.

Inarizaki had made it back to Hyogo safely; the team slowly got off the bus one by one, Kita leading them.

He rounded everyone up at the front of the school to thank them for their efforts and to take it easy and rest up.

As Kita mentioned some extra training for the next week, the twins let out a groan. Everyone else sighed and laughed.

Everyone started to bid each other goodnight.

Suna normally went home alongside Atsumu and Osamu. As the two were bickering over their loss to Karasuno, they noticed their friend behind them, walking and looking down at the ground, not saying a word.

The twins stopped walking, "Oi, Suna, you okay?" Atsumu asked him.

Suna caught off guard looked up at them replying, "Hm? Ah...Mhm. I'm okay, why?"

"I don't know, you've been more quiet than usual since we left."

"You getting sick?" Osamu asked.

"I'm fine guys, just tired." Suna replied back.

The twins examined his face.

"You get dumped or somethin?" Atsumu added, raising an eyebrow.

Again, Suna was caught off guard, making it almost impossible for him to put up a front.

Suna said nothing, clicked his tongue and started to walk ahead. He didn't expect his heart to feel a slight sting at the question.

The twins looked at each other wide-eyed.

"OI. YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?!" Atsumu started.

"Dont bother him too much 'Tsumu, clearly he's not in a good mood....you just had to open your dumb mouth," Osamu said to his twin. He started to run up to catch up to Suna.

"D-du-dumb mouth?! Who do you think yer talkin to HAA?!" Atsumu retorted back running after his brother.

The three of them stopped by at a restaurant for dinner before heading home where Atsumu wouldn't let up until Suna told him about his 'girlfriend' or what Atsumu now considered his 'ex-girlfriend.'

Suna never gave in, instead left Atsumu to his assumptions until they finished dinner.

They finally parted ways, allowing Suna to breathe after being interrogated by Atsumu for most of the meal.

The walk back to his place felt lonely, Suna was left with his thoughts of you and everything that had happened the past couple days.

He finally got to the front door of his home, unlocked the door, kicked off his shoes and walked down the hall.

His parents hearing him come in asked him about their match where he regrettably informed them that they had not made it that far as they expected.

"It's okay, Rin, you'll get them next time..." his mother replied.

Suna looked at both of them and nodded his head before heading to his room.

He proceeded to unpack his things and take a bath to rid himself of the exhaustion from the day.

Coming back from his bath, he picked up his phone from his bed, sat down and started to scroll through his social media.

He went through his twitter, got bored and moved onto his Instagram.

Suna enjoyed going through people's stories to relive some of the memories of day.

Reaching the end of the stories, he went through his discover page.

He found a couple posts from nationals, going through them one by one eventually stopping at one of Karasuno's team that was posted earlier that day.

He saw that Atsumu and a couple of his other teammates had liked or commented on it.

Looking at each person he noticed you weren't in it. Confused, he looked at the username.

_It's her...._

He tapped on your name and pulled up your profile and confirmed that it was you. He recognized the smiling face in the various posts.

He laid on his back and began to scroll.

Going through your posts made him miss you, even more than he realized.

He laughed at your funny posts and every picture of you made him smile.

That was, until he got to the posts of you and Kuroo.

You looked so happy in them.

_Who am I to get in between their relationship..._

Suna knew it was wrong but it didn't change the fact that the two of you had done what you did. He knew there was a connection there but it just wasn't the right time.

He wanted to follow you but hesitated, thinking of how the two of you agreed to not keep in contact to avoid suspicion.

The things he had kept however was a selfie he'd taken of the two of you the last night you'd spent together, cuddling in the sheets.

Another was of you he had taken when you had fallen asleep in his jacket because he thought your sleeping face looked beautiful.

Caressing the photo with his thumb, he only hoped that you'd gotten back safely and that maybe you were also thinking about him too.

It was only supposed to be one time thing, you were only supposed to be a one time thing, yet he realized that first night that the two of you had something special.

He couldn't deny that he fell for you that night, it was just unfortunate that you were already with someone else.

And now here he was missing you, wanting to be near you again and make you smile.

He looked at the time at the corner of his phone: 11:55 pm.

_Would it be okay to send her a message at this time...? I mean, I'm just making sure she got back safe, right?_

He found himself on your profile once again.

Suna was full of hesitation, finger hovering over the 'Message' option. He saw you were online, making him want to message you even more.

_Fuck it, it's just one message..._

He tapped on the button and began to type:

  
  
**Hey Y/N...**   
**Hope you got back safely.**   
**Sorry for messaging you so late...I know we agreed not to keep in touch but I was thinking about you and I just wanted to tell you that I miss you.**   
**I wont forget about you or the time we spent.**   
**I hope that things work out well for you and that you find happiness.**   
**If that rooster hurts you, I wont let him off easy. Lol.**   
**Hopefully we can meet again in the future...**

He wanted to add one last thing, something he had avoided telling you before.

Staring at the message, fingers hovering over the keyboard, he took a deep breath and typed out:

  
**I love you Y/N.**   
  


Before more hesitation took over him, he pressed send.

Minutes passed, Suna stared at the message in hopes that you'd read it.

He figured that maybe you'd end up seeing it in the morning so he decided to retreat for the night.

But just as he was going to shut off the screen, he saw the ** _seen_ **prompt.

_She's still up..._

He waited patiently for a response if there was to be any.

A few more minutes passed and he had heard nothing from you.

 _Why would she respond..._ he thought to himself sighing, the two of you agreed no contact and he was the first to break that agreement.

Besides Suna also knew you were probably thinking the same thing, even if you were to message him back, then the whole not keeping contact to avoid suspicion thing would be all for naught.

You had your relationship to work on, and from the looks of it on your profile, you and Kuroo had been together for a good while.

Being left on read left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he had to accept that he would probably not hear from you.

_If it'll be, it'll be.._

Sighing to himself, he placed his phone on his bedside table and tried his best to get you off his mind.

Days passed and he still had not heard from you since his last message.

He would occasionally stalk your profile to see what you were up to.

He was happy you hadn't blocked him at least.

Everyday he found himself looking through your profile.

He even set his home screen to the two of you.

And whenever he caught himself just staring at the image he'd always think _This is stupid, we're not even together._

The days, turned into weeks, weeks into months.

He was so caught up with the thought of you that he was often distracted during practice.

Kita had to pull him aside a few times to get him to pay attention.

Eventually, Osamu caught him staring at your picture on several occasions.

One day during lunch, the two of them were sitting in an empty hall waiting for Atsumu to come back with drinks from the vending machine. 

Osamu found it the perfect opportunity to ask him about you.

"Hey Suna, who's the girl you've been looking at on yer phone a lot lately? She looks kinda familiar..."

"I don't know what you're talking about 'Samu." Suna replied.

"You mean to tell me that you don't have that girl as your wallpaper right now?"

Suna's eyes widened. He tried to stuff his phone in his pocket but Osamu quickly grabbed it from him.

Osamu examined the photo and recognized you instantly, "This is one of those Karasuno managers isn't she? Just what did you tw- wait-," Osamu's eyes widened, "Did you two...did you two hook up?"

Suna grabbed his phone from him. It was hard for him to lie to Osamu, he was closer to him between the twins, "...And what if we did?"

"Suna," Osamu started, "She's dating that Nekoma captain isn't she? How in the world did you two - "

"It just happened okay?! It was a complicated situation, we just found each other. I didn't expect to find someone I wanted to be with at nationals, nationals of all places, if it were here and if Y/N wasn't dating anyone this would be so much simpler..."

Osamu was surprised by his minor outburst.

Suna continued, "I know she's dating that guy, I know. I see it all the time on her profile. We agreed we wouldn't talk after cuz she wanted to fix her current relationship, it'd complicate things for her. I'm not gonna be selfish and ruin that. But I still find myself checking up on her..."

He placed his face in his hands in frustration. Eventually, he ended up telling Osamu what happened.

Osamu had to process the whole thing in his head before speaking up, "So then if yer gonna let fate decide whether or not the two of you end up together, shouldn't you just live your life right now? If she's going to work on her current relationship, why hold yourself back from dating other people and doing other things?"

"Because it's not her 'Samu." Suna looked up at the ceiling.

"Listen Suna, I understand you really like this girl but what are the chances the two of you would see each other anytime soon? And she's still in a relationship. Don't tell me yer gonna wait til they breakup?"

Suna didn't say anything.

Osamu sighed, "I think you need to try dating other people. Maybe you'll find someone you're actually supposed to be with and who's not currently in a relationship."

It was a light jab, but it still stung.

"Besides, you haven't heard from her in forever, right? And she looks happy from her posts, right? You can be happy for her and still get to know other people."

He knew Osamu was right, things were looking good for you, and he was happy about that. But at this point he might be waiting for nothing if he just kept waiting for you.

At that moment, he decided to continue on with his life and if the two of you were meant to come together again in the future, then it'd be okay.

_If it will be, it'll be, right?_

Atsumu ended up finding out from Osamu about you. He made sure not to bother Suna with it too much. He didn't want to put him in a bad mood.

After that he tried to check up on you less. He tried to take Osamu's advice and live his life.

The next couple years Suna went out with a few people, casual flings here and there.

They never really lasted long because he was always trying to find you in them. He'd earned the title of a fuckboi by the end of their third year of high school. He didn't really care much for it though, he had to continue on with his life.

After graduation, he continued onto play volleyball, managing to make it onto EJP Raijin as a middle blocker.

Being close with his teammates, some of them a bit older, ended up getting him into lots of after practice drinking sessions, clubs and parties.

They were fun but being drunk was painful since it always made him come back to you.

He often thought of you those nights, when his vision was a blur, he would always see you in his mind.

His self control was usually okay when he had a lot to drink except for this particular night.

He and his teammates had gotten back from the club, drunk out of their minds.

Collapsing onto his bed, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Most nights he wouldn't even bother.

But tonight he was curious.

He searched your username. He'd noticed you changed your profile picture. Suna had to admit, you looked good. He still found you attractive, his mind started to rewind to those couple of nights that you'd spent together.

Scrolling through the first few posts, he saw that you were preparing for graduation and entrance exams.

He also saw that you were still with Kuroo.

Suna clicked his tongue.

_It's been a couple years now and she's still with that rooster._

The alcohol was getting to him, he could feel his face heating up.

His better judgment was becoming non-existent at this point.

He decided to send you a message despite all the typos that occurred.

Anything that came to mind he typed out:

  
**It's been a while since we last spoke, since our late nights at nationals that one year**   
**So tell me, how's it going?**   
**I never have thought it'd be hard to move on, probably 'cause I fell in love with you way back then**   
**I havent forgotten about you, you know.**   
**I still think about you, think about us these nights**   
**I see things are still going well with you and Nekoma, I'm happy for you...**   
**I've had a few careless loves but no one compares to you, Y/N...**   
**I miss you, I'm sorry**   
**I want to see you again....**   
  


Without a second thought he pressed send and knocked out for the rest of the night.

The next morning Suna woke up with a bad headache.

Grabbing his phone from the side of his bed, he saw he had a message request on Instagram.

Suna sat up and unlocked his phone.

He went to his message requests and read the username: _**@kurootetsurou**_

"Wait what..."

He opened the message:

**Leave Y/N the fuck alone. I know everything.**

Suna's eyes widened, "What the fuck did I do last night..."

He went to his messages and saw that he'd sent you quite a lengthy message. He saw that the message was read.

He figured Kuroo may have had a hold of your phone at the time.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." 

Suna clicked on your profile only to be met with **_"This is a private account."_**

Kuroo had made sure he could not get in contact with you ever again.

Your smiling face flashed into his head once more. He could no longer check on you.

He could no longer see what you looked like.

He threw his phone against his bed in frustration and brought his head to his knees.

He couldn't even imagine what you had to be dealing with right now.

Kuroo had found out about the two of you.

He could feel his headache worsening.

"I'm so sorry Y/N, I'm so sorry...."

**_Fin._ **


	5. Can you see my heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo asks you a difficult question, and depending on your answer, it may change your relationship with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter, currently trying to get over writer's block. Thank you for being patient with me! :') <3
> 
> Best read with: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zeP1DN3Wl8

**"Hey, Y/N...did you sleep with Suna Rintarou?"**

You stared at him wide-eyed. You don't know why he would ask that question.

He didn't know anything.

All you knew was that you had not contacted nor kept in contact with Suna at all since the night he messaged you those couple years ago.

Kuroo's eyes held you in your place, you froze in fear.

When you said nothing, he picked up your phone from the bedside table, unlocking it.

He read the message back to you in an angry tone.

Kuroo looked up at you, "Care to explain what he's talking about?"

You stood in shock, this message must've been new, and from the sounds of it, he may have drunk texted you, unfortunately at the wrong moment.

He handed the phone to you and you read it over again.

There was no mistake that it was Suna's account.

"Kuroo, wait I can exp-"

He cut you off immediately.

"So...you did then...."

From your reaction alone, he confirmed everything in the message to be true.

"How could you..." Kuroo said gritting his teeth, "...and I didn't know all this time..."

"Kuroo, please...I'm sorry, it was one time, that was it, I never meant to hurt you please..." you were sobbing at this point.

He had every right to be angry with you, he had trusted you all this time only to find out about you and Suna now.

Kuroo felt it in his chest. The betrayal stung him.

The fact that he could no longer look you in the eyes broke your heart.

You had tried so hard to fix your relationship and now it was on the verge of crumbling right before your eyes.

"Kuroo..." you reached out to touch him when he grabbed your hand.

He gently let it down, still not looking at you.

"I need time to process this, Y/N..."

"Kuroo...please I'm sorry..." you stared up at him with tear-filled eyes.

He quickly glanced at your face, you could see tears forming in his eyes.

Walking passed you, Kuroo headed for your bedroom door, hand on the doorknob.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," he said back turned to you.

Quietly opening your door, he stepped out and closed it behind him.

You stared at the door, realizing he wouldn't be staying in your room tonight.

The grip around your phone tightened.

You threw your phone onto your bed and slowly curled into a ball on the floor.

"Why, Suna....why...." you were so angry. This was never supposed to happen.

Part of you knew you wouldn't have been able to hide it forever, Kuroo was bound to find out sooner or later, but not like this.

After what felt like an hour of crying you got up from the floor.

Picking up your phone from your bed, you unlocked it.

You opened the app and clicked on his message then on his profile.

Taking one last look you tapped on Options.

_No more Suna....no more..._

Before you could change your mind, you pressed _**Block**_.

****The next morning****

The two of you had breakfast with your family as if nothing had happened the night before.

Kuroo still held conversations with you parents and laughed as if everything was okay.

You would glance over at Kuroo occasionally to find him avoiding your gaze.

After breakfast, the two of you washed the dishes from the earlier.

It was quiet, the only sound being the running water, plates and cutlery hitting against each other.

Once all the dishes were dried and put away he finally spoke up.

"Let's go for a walk, Y/N."

He made his way out of the kitchen, informing your parents that the two of you would be going out for a morning walk.

You quickly met with him at the front entrance and put your shoes on.

Once you were done, he held the door open for you and you both stepped out.

The first few minutes of the walk were silent, the cicadas being the only noise filling the tension in the air. 

Kuroo was walking ahead of you not saying a word.

If it was anything you hated, it was awkward silences.

You tried to open up the conversation.

"Hey, Kuroo I-"

Kuroo stopped walking, "I gave it some thought last night..."

He turned around to look at you.

You got nervous seeing as he wasn't exactly smiling nor did he look mad.

He continued, "I get it was a long time ago, and I remember the circumstances we were in so I can't really blame you for what had happened. I was angry with you and I hurt you. I made you feel lonely that night, am I right?"

You said nothing but nodded once.

"I cant say I'm not mad but I am disappointed that out of all people I never thought you were the type do do something like that, Y/N."

You looked down in guilt.

"And from the looks of it, you made sure it was only a one time thing. Seems he was the only one trying to reach out...surprising cuz he doesn't look like the type to be hung up on someone...so I'm forgiving you for what happened. But if I ever see that guy, I may not be as forgiving..."

You looked up at him surprised, "...So you're not breaking up with me?" 

Your eyes started to tear up.

"Honestly Y/N, I love you too much to do that, can you see my heart? It's only for you...but please don't let this happen again, alright?" His eyes were glossy but he gave you a smile.

"Kuroo...I'm so sorry..." you started to cry.

He pulled you into his arms and stroked your head.

The two of eventually walked to a park and sat at a bench. 

You proceeded to tell him how everything had happened, but excluded any shared words between you and Suna to avoid breaking his heart even more.

Kuroo just listened.

He left that same night and luckily you were both on good terms once again.

Back at home you went through your closet, pulling a familiar red and black jacket from the back.

You held it in your hands.

Taking it off the hanger, you folded it and placed it in a box full of other souvenirs.

_I'm sorry Suna....this may be it...I'm happy now...and you should be too..._

His face flashed in your mind.

You could feel tears forming in your eyes.

Quickly closing up the box, you stuck it at the bottom of the closet.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
